Bader bin Saud bin Mohammed Al Saud
| birth_place =Riyadh, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia | education = | occupation = Paratrooper brigadier general at the saudi arabian ministry of interior | credits = King Faisal's Merit, 4th rank * House of Saud }} Bader bin Saud bin Mohammed bin Abdulaziz bin Saud bin Faisal bin Turki Al Saud ( ) (born 27 November 1969), is a Saudi Public Affairs Writer under the nom de plume Bader bin Saud, Paratrooper Brigadier General of the Saudi Arabian Ministry of Interior, and previously president of the Saudi Students Clubs in the United Kingdom and Ireland. He is now working at the Saudi Arabian Ministry of Interior. His father is Prince Saud bin Mohammed Al Saud, and his mother Princess Alanoud bint Abdullah bin Abdulmohsen Alfirm. Two of his siblings are known poets, Prince Saad Al Saud, known as "Munadi," (the caller). The other is Prince Abdulaziz bin Saud Al Saud, known as "Alsamir", (the one who stays up all night) Prince Bader has seven children – Prince Faisal, Prince Khalid, Prince Saud, Prince Fahad, Prince Mohammed, Princess Reem and Princess Aljohara. Educational qualifications * From (2014) until present, he has been a PhD candidate in Information Sciences, at the Faculty of Arts and Humanities at King Abdulaziz University * From (2008–2014), PhD in Media and Communication from Goldsmiths, University of London * From (2003–2004), MA in International Journalism, Westminster University * From (1994–1995), Postgraduate Diploma in Police Sciences, from King Fahd Security College * From (1989–1992), he earned his bachelor's degree in Security Sciences, from King Fahd Security College Work experience After his graduation he worked as an officer, detective, and search officer at Riyadh Provincial Police (Alsulaimania and Alolaya Police Station). He moved afterwards to General Intelligence to work there as an officer for the special operations. He then got back to the General Directorate of Public Security and worked as a detective at Makkah Province Police at both (Jeddah Governate Police – Alsalamah Police Station). He then became director at the Awareness Division under the Relations and Advise department at the Makkah Province Police Headquarter. Then, he was promoted to Director of the Public Relations and Media department at the Makkah Province Police Headquarter. Afterwards, he moved to the Holy Mosque's security Special Forces to work there as the director for the internal patrol section, the director for the yard's patrol, the director for the patrol's division, then, he was appointed as the director for the operations' division at the Hajj and Umrah Special Forces, as well as the Deputy Commander of the Public Security Training City in Al Madinah Region, Saudi Arabia, and he is now working at the Saudi Arabian Ministry of Interior. When he was a Lieutenant, the late Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques King Fahd awarded him (Late King Faisal’s Merit from the fourth rank) for his distinction at work. He also received special fieldwork training at the intelligence, anti-terrorism, thunderbolt, parachute, sniping, combat diving, and explosives divisions. Activities * In (April 2019), coordinating, co-managing and co- presenting the workshop on developing the Saudi Ministry of Interior's research strategy. * From (2006–2015), columnist at the Saudi Daily Newspaper Okaz. * In (October 2012), President of the Organizing Committees at the 6th International Saudi Scientific Conference, held at Brunel University, London * From (2011–2012), President of the Saudi Students Clubs in the United Kingdom and Ireland for its 31st cycle, London, UK * From (Jan 2010– Jan 2012), President for the Saudi Journalists Club in the UK for its 1st and 2nd cycle * From (2008–2011), member at the Media, Communication and Cultural Studies Association (MeCCSA) * In (October 2011), member at the organising committee and scientific committee for the Arab Media Students Forum, at the School of Oriental and African Studies (SOAS) * From (2006–2009), columnist at the Media and Communication Magazine * In (April 2009), coordinator at the 3rd forum for the Postgraduate Students in Media and Communication Department, King's College London * From (2000–2004), published articles in various Saudi publications such as Aljazira Newspaper, Almadinah Newspaper, Alsharq Alawsat Newspaper, Arab News newspaper, Albilad, Elaf Online, and Fawasil Magazine * In (2011), published short story in the Wednesday's edition for Almadinah Daily Newspaper titled, "Dying's first experience" * In (1999), presented a TV program about traffic accidents during the Gulf Traffic Week * From (1992–2000), worked as a freelance journalist at Aljazira Newspaper * From (1984–1990), wrote and published Nabati Poetry Media and scientific participations * In (May 2018), presented a journal article about, " Previous Experiences and their Role in Enhancing Security Measures in Security Facilities" at the 8th specialized seminar at the King Fahd Security College. * In (April 2016), presented a journal article about, "The Writer and the National Major Events", at the 2nd Saudi Writers Forum at the Cultural Club in the Eastern Province. * In (September 2011), presented journal article about, "The Writer and the Cultural Responsibility," at the 1st Saudi Writers Forum at the Cultural Club in the Eastern Province. * In (December 2010), presented a lecture entitled: "Stereotyping Oriental Woman: a Case Study of Representations and Challenges", at the Cultural Club in the Hail Province. * In (April 1999), he participated in a seminar about Society and Security at the King Fahd Security College with a journal article about, "the Relationship between the Police and Journalism. Published papers * In (March 2019), copublished a scientific article titled, "Tacit Knowledge and its Role in Enhancing Safeguarding Measures in Security Facilities". * In (March 2015), published scientific article for the Society and Security seminar at the King Fahd Security College titled, "Social Networks Approaches to Handle the Holy Mosque's Security Proceedings". * In (November 2009), published scientific article in English about, "The Image of the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia in the Sunday's Newspaper after 11 September". * In (November 2008), produced a scientific review in English for the book, "The Internet in Egypt and the Arab World: a scientific study with a futuristic vision", by Dr Rasha Abdullah. References External links * mnadi.com * okaz.com.sa * alyaum.com * arabnews.com * kfsc.edu.sa * intellectbooks.co.uk Category:Living people Category:Arab princes Category:Saudi Arabian journalists Category:Saudi Arabian military personnel Category:Saudi Arabian princes Category:House of Saud Category:1969 births